In many portable electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, displays present information to a user. For example, polymer-dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) display technology can display video and text information. These optical displays, especially touch panel displays, typically comprise a transparent or a high gloss reflective surface thermoplastic or glass layer. While these transparent layers have excellent transparency and are physically strong, they suffer both aesthetic and functional degradation due to the build up of oils and other contaminants during use. This is particularly true for the display components of products which receive significant handling, such as persona data assistants (PDAs) and cell phones. For these displays, any type of fouling is especially undesirable as it tends to be very noticeable to the user and can result in a less than satisfactory viewing experience.
While screen protectors are available for many of these products, they do not offer an optimal solution. Most are based on anti-fouling coatings that reduce but do not eliminate smudges. Furthermore, the screen protectors often become scratched or otherwise degraded, necessitating that the consumer periodically replace them. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,388 and European patent application EP 1 712 531 A2.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for removing smudges including oils and dust from portable electronic devices. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.